Code Geass Liberación
by theonering3434
Summary: Long ago, a man named Simon Bolivar liberated South America from Spain, resulting in the birth of a new superpower: Gran Hispania. Now, a boy named Enrique Jiyukaze Bolivar will follow in his ancestor's footsteps, as he must free South Japan from another tyrannical empire: Britannia. Can Enrique succeed in doing so and prove himself worthy of his ancestor's title of El Libertador?


**CODE GEASS: ENRIQUE OF THE LIBERACIÓN**

 **TIMELINE**

 **55 BC/1 a.t.b.**

Julius Caesar and his Roman legions invade the British Isles but are met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the mysterious Eowyn. According to legend, Eowyn is able to convince the Celtic tribes to put aside their differences and work together to save their home. Despite suffering heavy losses, the Celts led by Eowyn are able to repel Caesar and his forces, earning the latter's respect in the process. Caesar and Eowyn eventually agree to cease hostilities in exchange that the Roman Republic recognize the sovereignty of the British Isles. Rome, already dealing with economic turmoil, agrees to the proposed armistice in order to salvage what's left of their resources. Eowyn is hailed as a hero by his people, and the Celtic chieftains unanimously agree to proclaim him _High King of the Celts_ , thus establishing the Eowynid Kingdom.

 **950 AD/1005** **a.t.b.**

The Philosopher's Stone (later known as Sakuradite) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source.

 **1066 AD/1121 a.t.b.**

A Briton nobleman named Ellyll vi Bretan allies himself with William the Conqueror after the latter invades England, resulting in the death of Harold Godwinson at the Battle of Hastings. After William becomes King of England, he makes Bretan the Duke of Britannia, therefore making Ellyll vi Bretan one of the few native Britons to keep power.

 **1294 AD/1349 a.t.b.**

Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence on the world.

 **1575 AD/1630** **a.t.b.**

Queen Elizabeth I of England has a son named Prince Henry despite being a virgin. Nevertheless, Parliament and countless nobles recognize Henry as the heir to the throne in order to continue the Tudor Dynasty. The potential fathers — Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Edward el Bretan, Duke of Britannia, are seen as potential candidates for being the father of Prince Henry and therefore gain much more influence in the royal court than they could ever imagine.

 **1603 AD/1658** **a.t.b.**

Elizabeth I dies of natural causes and a 27-year-old Henry is crowned King Henry IX of England. Henry's reign is seen as the beginning of the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty and under his rule, England begins its colonization of the New World.

 **1620 AD/1675 a.t.b.**

The cargo ship _Mayflower_ brings English Puritans and Separatists to the New World, who then establish the first colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under English control.

 **1775 AD/1830** **a.t.b.**

Washington's Rebellion erupts in the 13 Colonies. Separatists under George Washington, known formally as the Continental Army, rebel against British rule over the American colonies.

 **1777 AD/1832** **a.t.b.**

Benjamin Franklin is bribed by William la Bretan, Duke of Britannia, to defect to the Kingdom of Great Britain. He is therefore given the title of Earl and returns to Britain.

 **1781 AD/1836** **a.t.b.**

As a result of Franklin's betrayal, the French stay out of the war, resulting in Washington's Rebellion being crushed in the Battle of Yorktown, and with it, the total destruction of the Continental Army, the death of George Washington, and the ever-burning flames of the American movement for independence being snuffed out for good.

 **1785 AD/1840** **a.t.b.**

The Age of Revolution begins, with numerous national revolutions taking place in Europe, with the exception of Great Britain, under the rule of King Henry X.

 **1799 AD/1854 a.t.b.**

The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as First Consul of the French Republic. This is cited as the most significant event of the Age of Revolution, in which Europe would be changed forever.

 **1805 AD/1860** **a.t.b.**

The French Navy defeats the British Royal Navy at the Battle of Trafalgar. Not long after, London is occupied by the French.

 **1807 AD/1862** **a.t.b.**

Queen Elizabeth III of Great Britain retreats to Edinburgh, where she is forced to abdicate and dissolve the British monarchy after being arrested by a revolutionary militia, thus forcing the entirety of the British Isles to fall under French rule. This event would become known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. In the wake of Edinburgh, several other anti-monarchist revolutions occur throughout Europe, causing the Age of Revolution to reach its highest point.

 **1808 AD/1863** **a.t.b.**

Sir Richard le Bretan, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, break Elizabeth III from prison and bring her and her followers to the New World.

Meanwhile, in the aftermath of the Age of Revolution, in which all but a very few of the European nobilities and monarchies have been wiped out, First Consul Bonaparte secures the allegiances of many European countries, from Portugal and Spain to the west to Austria in the east.

 **1813 AD/1868** **a.t.b.**

Elizabeth III nominates Richard le Bretan (who is secretly her lover) as her successor upon her death. Since he wasn't the closest blood relative of Elizabeth III, Bretan launches nationalistic propaganda to legitimize his ascension. This includes promoting the tale of Eowyn as the first great defender of the British Isles. Richard also says that the Humiliation of Edinburgh was a sign of God to start fresh in the New World and away from the Old World. Richard le Bretan, therefore, proclaims the British North American colonial lands as the **Holy Britannian Empire** , with Richard being crowned as Emperor Ricardo von Britannia.

To keep any would-be revolutionaries in line, Emperor Ricardo von Britannia has a constitution written up. The Ricardian Constitution states that the armed forces are loyal and answerable only to the Emperor and that a Senate consisting of a non-elected House of Lords and an elected House of Commons would be established. State legislatures also consisting of elected officials are set up to oversee parts of the empire. However, only the landowning wealthy elite are given voting rights. Philadelphia, having been renamed to **Pendragon** , is also proclaimed as the new capital. Ricardo also changes the calendar system as a symbol of Britannia severing its ties with Europe, using the year 55 BC (the ascension of Eowyn) as its epoch. The new calendar serves as a reminder to the people of the Holy Britannian Empire to never forget the loss of the British Isles. The year is then established to be 1868 a.t.b. instead of 1813 AD. Following his coronation, Emperor Ricardo immediately recalls all overseas forces to North America to ensure the security of the new Holy Britannian Empire. Afterward, he sets forth his plan to expand Britannia across the New World and beyond. This begins with a Britannian invasion of French Louisiana, thus igniting the Louisianan War.

 **1815 AD/1870 a.t.b.**

Having been virtually abandoned by colonial forces after Emperor Ricardo's recall was issued, the settlers/convicts of Australia decide to form their own government. Thus, the **Australian Confederacy** is born. Out of respect for old Great Britain, the Union Jack is still used in the Australian flag. In time, the Australian Confederacy would encompass the entire Australian continent, as well as New Zealand.

 **1820 AD/1875 a.t.b.**

Under the influence of the Unionist political faction, as well as his personal confidante Cecile Cathcart, Napoleon Bonaparte forms the **European Union** (EU), a democratic society that promotes freedom and liberty for all.

Meanwhile, all of South America becomes independent from Spain and Portugal, thanks to the efforts of Simon Bolivar, Jose de San Martin, and Prince Regent Dom Pedro I. Several nations are established, such as Gran Colombia, Argentina, Brazil, and many others.

 **1822 AD/1877** **a.t.b.**

Napoleon Bonaparte dies of natural causes. Thereafter, he is posthumously elected as the EU's first President. Although it is never proven, it is rumored that Britannian assassins poisoned Bonaparte in retaliation for the Humiliation of Edinburgh.

Meanwhile, the Louisianan War ends with the Battle of New Orleans. After seven days of brutal fighting and heavy casualties on both sides, Britannian soldiers capture New France's remaining territories. Save for Russian America (Alaska) to the north and the Mexican Empire to the west, Britannia now rules the majority of North America.

 **1836 AD/1891** **a.t.b.**

Britannia declares war on the Mexican Empire, sparking the Mexican-Britannian War. In less than three years' time, Britannia successfully conquers Mexico after laying siege to and capturing Mexico City itself. In the end, Emperor Antonio is forced abdicate his throne to Britannia, thereby ending the war and leaving Britannia in control of the near whole of North America (once again save for Russian America to the north).

 **1840 AD/1895** **a.t.b.**

The peoples of South America, specifically Simon Bolivar, Jose de San Martin, and Dom Pedro I, start to get very worried about the Holy Britannian Empire's conquest of Mexico, fearing that the former would target South America in the near future, undoing everything the trio had worked so hard to build. As such, the nations of New Granada, Ecuador, Venezuela, Peru, Brazil, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Argentina, and Chile meet in the city of Rio de Janeiro. After many months of arguing and debating, the nations of South America decide to follow the EU's example; they put aside their differences and merge into one massive country called **Gran Hispania** (officially known as the **United Hispanian States** ), a federal presidential constitutional republic dedicated to serving/protecting the people of South America with the capital being the city of Caracas. Simon Bolivar is unanimously elected as the 1st President of Gran Hispania and immediately gets to work in preparing the Hispanian military in the event of a Britannian invasion.

 **1852 AD/1907 a.t.b.**

Gran Hispania sends an expeditionary force to Japan, demanding that the Japanese open their country up for trade. There's nothing the Japanese can do to oppose this, as they are technologically outmatched against the Hispanians. Thus, in 1854, they sign a treaty with Gran Hispania, opening up several trade ports in the country. They would also make similar agreements with Britannia, the EU, and Russia.

 **1861 AD/1916** **a.t.b.**

Jefferson Davis, Grand Duke of Virginia, and several other rebellious nobles establish the Confederate Principalities of Britannia from the Empire's southern territories, sparking a civil war that erupts throughout the continent. Among his military supporters are legendary Generals Robert E. Lee, J.E.B. Stuart, and Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. This begins what is later referred to as the Britannian Civil War.

 **1867 AD/1922 a.t.b.**

The Britannian Civil War ends with the Imperial forces victorious and Britannia reunified. In retaliation for this event, Emperor Abraham li Britannia is assassinated by Confederate sympathizer John Wilkes Booth during a performance of King Lear at the Imperial Opera House.

 **1868 AD/1924** **a.t.b.**

In Japan, Emperor Meiji makes a formal declaration of the restoration of his power, in what came to be known as the Meiji Restoration. Thus, the Empire of Japan is born. However, the ex-shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu refuses to recognize the declaration, and goes to war with Emperor Meiji, sparking the Boshin War. The war would culminate in the Battle of Toba-Fushimi, in which imperial forces led by Saigo Takamori decimate the ex-shogun's forces. Yoshinobu is captured by Imperial forces and is forced to commit seppuku, thus ending the Boshin War. With peace returning to Japan, Emperor Meiji and the Imperial Government continue their work on modernizing the nation with the help of Britannia, the EU, and Gran Hispania. It is likely that Britannia and/or the European Union and Gran Hispania secretly did so in order to gain better access to Japan's sakuradite deposits. Eventually, Japan becomes entirely modernized and emerges as a world power.

 **1894 AD/1949** **a.t.b.**

The First Sino-Japanese War is fought between Qing China and the Empire of Japan. The war would quickly end in a decisive Japanese victory, with China ceding Taiwan, Penghu, and the Liaodong Peninsula to Japan. This results in the Qing Dynasty losing further power and prestige both internationally and within their own borders, paving the way toward revolution.

 **1898 AD/1953** **a.t.b.**

Gran Hispania purchases the Philippine Islands from Spain and turns it into a protectorate.

 **1906 AD/1961** **a.t.b.**

Under the patronage of Admiral John "Jacky" Fisher of the State of Great Britain, the European Defense Navy commissions the EUS _Dreadnought_ , followed by the commissioning of the EUS _Nassau_ under the patronage of the State of Germany. Together, these battleships would revolutionize naval power across the world. Their commissioning would have the secondary effect of sparking a renewed arms race with the Holy Britannian Empire, exemplified by the Imperial Britannian Navy commissioning the HIMS _Ricardo_ , first of Britannia's dreadnought fleet, not long after. In addition, Gran Hispania commissions the GHS _Bolivar_ as the first of its dreadnought fleet. Many would see these events as a sign of a coming war.

 **1911 AD/1966** **a.t.b.**

The Xinhai Revolution erupts in China, causing total chaos. The Qing Dynasty would eventually be overthrown and replaced by the Jiang Dynasty. Jiang Min, the leader of the revolution and crowned as Emperor Tianzi, would then embrace the ideals of George Washington, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Simon Bolivar via the idea of federalism. Emperor Tianzi would also appoint Sun Yat-sen as Premier, thus giving birth to the Federal Empire of China.

 **1914 AD/1969** **a.t.b**

The Panamanian War erupts between Britannia and Gran Hispania. Seeking to gain more territory, Britannia invades the Hispanian state of Panama, resulting in Gran Hispania declaring war on Britannia. Several innovations, such as tanks, airplanes, airships, modern battleships, and machine guns make their debut in this conflict, forever changing the scope of warfare.

 **1915 AD/1970** **a.t.b.**

The European Civil War erupts in the EU. Upon this date, the European state of Austria (which had secretly come under the control of the Habsburg family and their allies) secedes from the EU and becomes the Austrian Empire (annexing Hungary, Serbia, Romania, Bulgaria, Montenegro, Albania and Greece in the process). Not long after, Austrian forces, alongside those of Russia and the Ottoman Empire (having secretly formed a Triple Alliance) invade Europe proper, their intention to abolish democracy in Europe and restore monarchism in its place.

 **1917 AD/1972** **a.t.b.**

The Russian Revolution occurs when, following the tenets of Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, Bolshevik revolutionary Vladimir Lenin overthrows Russia's Romanov Dynasty, with the surviving members fleeing to the EU. Initially, the Imperial Parliament, or Duma, takes control as the Provisional Government, but Lenin, in his continued drive for power, eventually militarizes the worker masses into the infamous Red Army and ousts them as well. This eventually transitions into the Russian Civil War.

As a result of the Civil War, Russia is forced to withdraw from its alliance with Austria and the Ottoman Empire, thereby establishing an armistice with the EU.

 **1918 AD/1973** **a.t.b.**

The First Hispanian War comes to a close. Britannia fails to take Panama from Gran Hispania due to the latter's immense strength. The Treaty of Caracas is signed, in which Britannia recognizes the sovereignty of and has to pay war reparations to Gran Hispania. However, the people of Gran Hispania see a future war with Britannia as inevitable.

 **1920 AD/1975** **a.t.b.**

The European Civil War ends with the defeat of the Austrian and Ottoman Empires. The surviving Habsburgs are driven into exile, Austria is once more divided into European member states and the Ottoman Empire is dissolved. The latter eventually paves the way for the formation of the **Arab League**.

 **1922 AD/1977** **a.t.b.**

The Russian Civil War ends with the Bolsheviks victorious. Under Lenin's continued leadership, the Bolsheviks go onto form the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR). Western Europe watches these developments with bated breath, especially as the USSR annexes several eastern nations under its banner.

 **1924 AD/1979** **a.t.b.**

Vladimir Lenin dies of natural causes without naming a successor. This causes infighting among his followers, now identified as Communists, for the acquirement of Lenin's seat. In the end, Joseph Stalin would be the one to succeed Lenin.

 **1927 AD/1982** **a.t.b.**

The Chinese Civil War erupts in the Federal Empire of China. Following upon the success of the Russian Revolution, the recently formed Communist Party of China, under the leadership of Mao Zedong, begins its insurrection against Emperor Tianzi and Premier Chiang Kai-shek's Kuomintang. This war would continue on for over two decades and would see much in the way of desolation and bloodshed.

 **1929 AD/1984** **a.t.b.**

The Great Depression occurs when, following a series of economic setbacks, the worldwide stock market crashes, leading to a sharp decline in global GDP as well as personal income, tax revenue, and trade. This would continue on for almost a decade in all parts of the world.

 **1939 AD/1994** **a.t.b.**

Emperor Theseus el Britannia, in an attempt to secure Britannia's control of all the Americas as well as put an end to the Great Depression in Britannia, declares war on Gran Hispania.

In Europe, following their secret alliance with the Britannians, the Soviet Union, under the direction of Stalin, invades Western Europe in an effort to expand socialism's reach.

Meanwhile, the Empire of Japan, already at war with China (i.e. the Second Sino-Japanese War), invades and conquers the Philippines with the support of the Britannians in an effort to expand its resources for the war, killing thousands of Hispanians, Australians, and Filipinos in the process. In retaliation, Gran Hispania and the Australian Confederacy declare war on Japan.

Merged together, these series of conflicts would come to be known as the Great World War by later generations, with the participating countries being divided into two factions: the Allied Powers (Gran Hispania, Europe, Australia) and the Axis Powers (Britannia, Soviet Union, Japan) respectively.

 **1946 AD/2001** **a.t.b.**

In the end, Britannia would again fail to conquer Gran Hispania, although it was able to conquer Greenland and Iceland from the EU. Emperor Theseus el Britannia would then sign another peace treaty with Gran Hispania, again having to pay war reparations to the latter.

Gran Hispania, despite its success in keeping the Britannians at bay, doesn't emerge unscathed. The capital city of Caracas has been virtually devastated by Britannian bombardment. As a result, the Hispanian government decides to permanently relocate the capital to the city of Buenos Aires.

The Empire of Japan would surrender to Gran Hispania, resulting in it being occupied by the Hispanians. The Hispanians would install a democratic government in Tokyo upon the abdication of Emperor Hirohito and the resulting collapse of the monarchy, thus giving birth of the **Republic of Japan**. The new Japan would give up the territories its predecessor gained between the Meiji Restoration and the Great World War with the exception of the Ryukyu Islands and the Kuril Islands; Korea is granted independence, while Taiwan, Penghu, and Liaodong are ceded to China. In time, Japan and Gran Hispania would develop a strong, friendly relationship with each other, an alliance that would be crucial in the future.

In Europe, the Soviet War would come to a close with EU forces invading the Soviet capital of Moscow and force the surviving communists - Joseph Stalin had been assassinated by NKVD Director Lavrentiy Beria by this time - to abdicate. Not long after, the USSR is dismantled into numerous individual states which are then adopted into the EU proper with the exception of Russia. The Romanov family is restored to power but decides that in order to fully represent the people, Russia has to submit to a republic. The Russian government transforms into a republic/monarchy thanks to the influence of the EU. The government involves the Czar having high and strong power, but to a limit, as well as the people having a large amount of power. Thus, the **Royal Russian Republic** is born.

Germany, having taken over as the seat of government following the destruction of Paris, quickly becomes the dominant state in the EU. This is emphasized when Berlin is officially established as the new capital of the EU.

 **1949 AD/2004** **a.t.b.**

After a long and costly civil war, the Chinese communists, bolstered by the support they had originally received from the Soviet Union, at last, emerge triumphant against the Nationalists. Despite this, the communists spare Emperor Tianzi's life and even swear fealty to him for reasons that are lost to history. This is emphasized when the communists form the **Chinese Federation** , a self-proclaimed imperial socialist state in the images of both the former USSR and the Federal Empire of China, with Emperor Tianzi being proclaimed _Liánbāng huángdì_ , or "Emperor of the Federation." Mao Zedong, in turn, becomes _Guojia Zhuxi_ , or "Chairman of State", while retaining his leadership of the CPC. Naturally following the example of Stalin, Mao would spend the next few years getting rid of political enemies (real and imaginary) and forming a cult of personality around himself.

 **1955 AD/2010** **a.t.b.**

Fearing territorial intrusion from either Gran Hispania, Britannia or the EU, the Chinese Federation, under the direct command of both Emperor Tianzi and Chairman Mao Zedong, expands its borders by systematically annexing neighboring lands, starting with India. Eventually, the Federation comes to encompass land from Afghanistan and Pakistan in the west all the way to Indonesia in the east, with the exception of the Republic of the Philippines, which is allied with Gran Hispania. However, this growth in territory comes costly to the Federation as its key resources soon run out, leading to an outgrowth of poverty in China.

At the same time, 17th Prince Charles zi Britannia is born in Pendragon.

 **1958 AD/2013 a.t.b.**

In an effort transform agrarian China into a modernized socialist society, Mao, once more following in Stalin's footsteps, oversees the collectivization of resources and rapid industrialization of the countryside in what is known as the "Great Leap Forward." In the end, this only serves to strain China further, with a million dead via starvation and forced labor alongside an additional drain on resources; as well as sewing tensions between Emperor Tianzi and Mao, a result which would have significant consequences in the decades to come.

 **1963 AD/2018** **a.t.b.**

Emperor Theseus el Britannia is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. As a result, the Imperial Family would instigate a bloody feud as their individual members coveted the throne. Many assassinations and betrayals would be perpetrated during this period, resulting in over half of the Imperial family being wiped out in what became known as the Emblem of Blood.

 **1964 AD/2019** **a.t.b.**

After its overnight annexation of Korea, the Chinese Federation declares war on the Republic of Japan in an attempt to seize the latter's sakuradite, sparking the Third Sino-Japanese War. The result of this is an attempted but failed invasion of mainland Japan, with the more technologically advanced Japanese being an even match for the more numerous Chinese. Among the celebrated heroes of the war is Colonel Saburo Tohdoh, nicknamed _Shinigami no Tohdoh_ (Tohdoh the Death God) for his tactical brilliance in armored warfare. Meanwhile, Japan's ally in Gran Hispania sends aid to the Japanese via food, weapons, medical supplies, and Hispanian troops.

 **1970 AD/2025 a.t.b.**

After seven years of continuous fighting, the Third Sino-Japanese War comes to an end when China and Japan (the latter under pressure from Gran Hispania) decide to begin peace negotiations. Eventually, the Treaty of Seoul is signed, in which China would keep Korea but would pay Japan a reparation of 36 billion yuan (2.7 billion yen). This only serves to drain China's resources further.

 **1971 AD/2026 a.t.b.**

Emperor Tianzi dies of natural causes. As a result, his eldest son, Jiang Jing, is crowned as the new Emperor Tianzi.

 **1972 AD/2027 a.t.b.**

Miguel Lopez Stadtfeld, the future father of Naoto and Kallen Stadtfeld, is born in the capital city of Buenos Aires in Gran Hispania.

 **1975 AD/2030** **a.t.b.**

Fumiko Kozuki, the future mother of Naoto and Kallen Stadtfeld, is born in Kyoto, Japan.

 **1976 AD/2031 a.t.b.**

Mao Zedong dies of a heart attack. Rumors persist that he was assassinated under the orders of Emperor Tianzi and the Chinese Federation State Council, who had grown tired of his reign. At this point, Hua Guofeng is elected to the Chairmanship.

 **1978 AD/2033 a.t.b.**

After a mere two years in office, Hua Guofeng is ousted from power by Deng Xiaoping, who becomes China's third Chairman. Deng attempts to initiate a series of economic reforms in order to revitalize China but is met with harsh resistance from the traditionalist Emperor Tianzi alongside other agencies such as the State Council. In the end, the Federation remains stagnant.

 **1980 AD/2035** **a.t.b.**

Marianne Lamperouge is born in Pendragon.

 **1990 AD/2045 a.t.b.**

Emperor Tianzi dies of bowel cancer, resulting in his niece, Jiang Lijuan, being crowned as Empress Tianzi.

 **1992 AD/2047 a.t.b**

An ailing Deng Xiaoping is forced into retirement, with his successor to the Chairmanship being Fa Jintao, husband of Empress Tianzi. With the full support and blessing of his wife, Jintao continues where his predecessor left off and begins a series of reformations across the Chinese Federation, all in an attempt to stave off its degradation. In the process, however, he and the Empress gain much conflict with the rest of the State Council, who show signs of interest in taking administrative power for themselves.

 **1995 AD/2050** **a.t.b.**

Despite being a commoner, Marianne Lamperouge would ascend to the realm of nobility as a Knight, eventually becoming one of the elite Knights of the Round (first as the Knight of Six, then later the Knight of Two). Her grace, power, and beauty would attract the eyes of many men, namely Seventeenth Prince Charles zi Britannia.

 **1998 AD/2053** **a.t.b.**

The 97th Emperor Thomas la Britannia dies of natural causes, and Charles zi Britannia becomes the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. In standard royal tradition, he takes on many consorts. Among them is Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia upon her marriage; eventually Charles nominates her as his Empress. This marks the first time in Britannia's entire existence in which a commoner has become Empress, causing both praise and uproar throughout the Empire.

 **1999 AD/2054** **a.t.b.**

Marianne's first child Lelouch is born, who becomes the Eleventh Prince and seventeenth in line to the throne. Not long after, Marianne's second child Nunnally would be born, who in turn becomes the Eleventh Princess and eighty-seventh in line to the throne. It should be noted that during this period, Emperor Charles spent much time with Marianne and their young son and daughter, reportedly more than with any of his other wives and children.

At the same moment when Lelouch is born, a Japanese-Hispanian named Enrique Jiyukaze Bolivar, a descendant of Simon Bolivar, is born in the capital city of Buenos Aires in Gran Hispania.

 **2002 AD/2057** **a.t.b.**

Jiang Lihua, daughter of Chinese Chairman Fa Jintao and Empress Tianzi, is born.

During a tour of Beijing, a young street urchin by the name of Li Xingke manages to evade Fa Jintao and Empress Tianzi's bodyguards and directly attack the couple. Impressed with the child's assault and resilience despite being half-starved and quite sickly, they spare Li's life and take the orphan as their own son. From that point forward, they would raise Li alongside their own daughter, with the two beginning to grow very close.

 **2009 AD/2064 a.t.b.**

Upon coming of age and with the blessing of Chairman Fa and Empress Tianzi, Li Xingke enrolls into the People's Imperial Chinese Liberation Army (PICLA)'s Imperial Defense University, where he gains a high standing in spite of his youth. Eventually, Li would gain a formal commission into the PICLA and rapidly climb the ranks, becoming China's top general.

Meanwhile, in Pendragon, Empress Marianne vi Britannia is assassinated by unknown terrorists. Many of Britannia's nobles and royalty attempt to investigate her death, but no leads are found.

Upon receiving reports from Hispanian spies that Britannia plans to test out their newest weapon: the Knightmare Frame via the conquest of the Philippines, Genbu Kururugi, Chancellor of Japan, and Diego Bolivar, President of Gran Hispania commence Operation: Hadrian, a collaborative effort by Japan and Gran Hispania to build their own army of Knightmare Frames to defend their lands. Japan's version of the Knightmare Frame would come to be known as the Akumu Frame, while Gran Hispania's would come to be known as the Libertador Frame.

 **2010 AD/2065 a.t.b.**

The Republic of the Philippines is conquered by Britannia and becomes Area 10. In response, Japan, which was originally neutral, aligns its policy with the European Union, the Chinese Federation, the Royal Russian Republic, and Gran Hispania in order to apply economic pressure upon Britannia - an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Gran Hispania, the Chinese Federation, the Royal Russian Republic, and the EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations.

 **2011 AD/2066 a.t.b.**

In retaliation for the Oriental Incident, Britannia invades Japan, resulting in Gran Hispania declaring war upon Britannia, thus beginning the Second Pacific War. Japan and Gran Hispania are able to score early victories against Britannia, but the latter soon plays its trump card, the unexpected invasion, and conquest of Panama. This forces Gran Hispania to concentrate more on defending the Hispanian mainland over aiding her ally, enabling Britannian forces to conquer the southern half of Japan up to Kyoto due to fierce resistance from the Japanese.

At the last minute, however, the EU, the Royal Russian Republic, and the Chinese Federation begin to mobilize their forces on Japan's behalf. Fearing the outbreak of another world war, Britannia postpones any further operations against Japan and Gran Hispania. An armistice is signed, in which Panama and South Japan become formal colonies of Britannia. South Japan is renamed Area 11, with its natives becoming known as "Elevens," while Panama is renamed Area 12, with its natives becoming known as "Twelves".

 **2012 AD/2067 a.t.b.**

A mysterious illness claims the lives of both Chinese Chairman Fa Jintao and Empress Tianzi, leading to mass mourning amongst the Chinese Federation. This results in Jiang Lihua being crowned as the new Empress Tianzi. As she is too young to rule by herself, the State Council, in accordance with the previous empress' (supposed) will, are named Lord Regents of the Chinese Federation. However, many outside analysts suspect the State Council orchestrated the ascension of the ten-year-old Empress to use her as a figurehead and facilitate absolute power for themselves.

In response to Tianzi's forced ascension, the Federation's civilian population would derogatorily label the State Council as the "High Eunuchs", based on the old Imperial Chinese custom, and villainous stereotype, of eunuchs serving as state officials to underage rulers. Needless to say, the term is quickly banned by the government, to the point that the Ministry of State Security (MSS), the Chinese Federation's secret police, are given legal authority to detain anyone who so much as utters the phrase.

 **2016 AD/2071 a.t.b.**

Britannia launches Operation Lionheart, the invasion of the Middle East. The Britannian forces are led by Third Princess Cornelia li Britannia, better known as the "Witch of Britannia" for her great tactical sense and skill in a Knightmare Frame, and among her forces is famed General Andreas Darlton and the elite Glaston Knights. In little over a year, the Arab armies are defeated and Area 13 is established.

 **2017 AD/2072 a.t.b.**

The Liberación begins...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **\- Gran Hispania consists of all of South America plus Panama.**

 **\- Its official languages are Spanish and Portuguese although Spanish is spoken more than Portuguese.**

 **\- Its national anthem is called the Himno Nacional Hispano, which is to the tune of and has the same lyrics as the Mexican National Anthem in OTL. In this timeline, however, Jaime Nuno and Francisco Gonzalez Bocanegra, the men who wrote and composed** **the Mexican National Anthem in OTL,** **fled to South America after the Holy Britannian Empire conquered Mexico. After Gran Hispania was founded, President Simon Bolivar hired the two men to make a national anthem for Gran Hispania which then became the Himno Nacional Hispano.**

 **\- Lyrics (Spanish):**

 _Hispanos, al grito de guerra_

 _el acero aprestad y el bridón._

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,_

 _al sonoro rugir del cañón._

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,_

 _al sonoro rugir del cañón!_

 _Ciña ¡oh Patria! tus sienes de oliva_

 _de la paz el arcángel divino,_

 _que en el cielo tu eterno destino_

 _por el dedo de Dios se escribió._

 _Mas si osare un extraño enemigo_

 _profanar con su planta tu suelo,_

 _piensa ¡oh Patria querida! que el cielo_

 _un soldado en cada hijo te dio._

 _Hispanos, al grito de guerra_

 _el acero aprestad y el bridón._

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,_

 _al sonoro rugir del cañón._

 _Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,_

 _al sonoro rugir del cañón!_

 **\- Lyrics (English, singable adaptation):**

 _At the loud cry of war all assemble,_

 _Then your swords and your steeds all prepare,_

 _and the Earth to its center shall tremble_

 _when the cannon's deep roar rends the air._

 _and the Earth to its center shall tremble_

 _when the cannon's deep roar rends the air!_

 _Oh my country entwine on thy temples_

 _boughs of olive so fresh and so vernal,_

 _when inscribed in the heavens eternal_

 _blessed peace for all the land thou dost see._

 _But if stranger and foe in their boldness_

 _dare to tread on thy soil, they must perish,_

 _then, oh my country, this thought only cherish_

 _every son is but a soldier for thee._

 _At the loud cry of war all assemble,_

 _Then your swords and your steeds all prepare,_

 _and the Earth to its center shall tremble_

 _when the cannon's deep roar rends the air._

 _and the Earth to its center shall tremble_

 _when the cannon's deep roar rends the air!_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to Sunrise. I'm just a fan.**


End file.
